


Kinktober works

by NerdAlert (alltimelisa)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelisa/pseuds/NerdAlert
Summary: Attempting to follow the Kinktober list for this year. Each chapter will have its own warnings. Lets see how it goes.





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Day one options were Spanking | Object Insertion | Temperature Play. I went with spanking. Starts with Chris spanking Stiles and moves onto Peter and Stiles. Actual sex will be continued for day 2 because I can do what I want. Hope ya enjoy.

Stiles walked through the door and kicked his dirty shoes off with thump as they hit the pristine white walls. Not even three steps later he drops his backpack, uncaring of the expensive laptop that sits inside. He continues down the hallway and turns right into the living room. He drops face down onto the couch and that is where he wakes up several hours later to muffled cursing. He doesn’t have to wait very long before Chris rounds the corner and flicks on the lights. 

“Stiles, how many times have I told you to pick your things up out of the entryway? I could’ve killed myself!”

Before he even realizes it the tears are streaming down his face and he’s blubbering all over Chris’ nice blue shirt that Peter bought him for his birthday last year. 

“Oh sweetheart, what happened?” Chris asks pulling Stiles into his arms and guiding them to the couch. 

“I failed my calc exam,” he says hoping Chris wouldn’t hear him. He already knows what Peter will say. They had told him he should be studying instead of staying up playing video games with Scott, but with his best friend living 200 miles away it was rare they got in person bro time. Now it had cost him and he would likely have to retake the course next semester. There’s no way he would be able to keep his scholarship and he most certainly will not graduate on time at this rate. More than this he knows how disappointed everyone will be in him. He knows he can do this and he threw it all away over stupid video games. 

“Do you want me to call Peter,” Chris asks. Although Stiles rarely wants them to interfere with his education, they all know how important it is to him and this was an easy enough fix or Peter. 

“No!”

“What do you need then, Baby,” he asks while rubbing soothing circles over Stiles’ back. 

“I just need to not think about things for a while. I need to clear my mind.”

“You know you’re still going to have to tell Peter when he gets home right?”

“Yes,” Stiles says with a roll of his eyes and sulky pout.

“Here or the bedroom?”

“Here, please.”

“Do you remember our safeword?”

“Yes,  _ Dad _ . Now can we please get this over with?” Stiles asks sarcastically. Chris responds with a playful swat to his ass before continuing. 

“Save that for Peter, brat. Now pull your pants down. You know the routine,” he finishes, spreading his legs and patting his thighs. 

Stiles quickly pulls down his pants and underwear in one go, not even bothering to pull them all the way off oh his legs. They stop at his thighs and he waddles over to Chris before laying himself awkwardly across the older mans thighs. Chris gives himself a moment to adjust before he speaks in a low rumble that Peter and Stiles love to call his daddy voice behind Chris’ back. 

“I’m going to start you off with 10, then we’ll see how you’re doing okay?” Already feeling hazy Stiles gets out a clear yes and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath knowing that Chris will take care of him, and give him what he needs. 

Chris waits until Stiles starts squirming before bringing his hand down in a stinging slap against his right buttcheek. Stiles only a second to register the sting before Chris is bringing his hand down on the backs of his thighs. 

“Two,” Stiles manages to stutter out before he receives another smack, this one square on his ass. 

“Three.”

Chris gives him three swats in the same spot, not even bothering to see if Stiles will keep count, this spanking more about giving him relief than punishment. Stiles keens, a high pitched noise that covers the sound of their front door unlocking. 

“Six.” 

Peter silently enters the living room and takes in the scene. He had managed to avoid the mess in the hallway but it was clear that Stiles was asking for this, long before either of them had arrived home. He slowly unravels his tie to the sound of Chris spanking Stiles again. This time he hits the spot right where his ass meets his legs. Stiles lets out a shaky ‘seven’ and Chris continues. 

He brings his arm down with a speed that would impress any werewolf and Stiles lets out a sharp cry. Chris rubs his reddened cheeks gently as he waits to see if Stiles will continue counting. 

“What number sweetheart,” Peter asks gently. 

“Eight,” Stiles sobs out and Peter gives a smug smile. 

“There’s my good boy.” Chris gives two more stinging smacks, one to each cheek and hefts STiles up. 

“I don’t think you need any more Stiles, you’ve been so good for me. For us,” Chris whispers, knowing that Peter can hear him well enough. When Stiles whines in protest he shushes him. 

“Well Chris if the boy thinks he can handle some more, let him come over here. I’ve rather enjoyed the show and I’m in need of some attention. What do you think, Pet?”

Stiles nods enthusiastically, clearly already well on his way to sub space. Chris carefully helps Stiles off of his lap and onto the floor, not trusting the boy to walk the short distance over to Peter. He watches with fondness as the boy crawls over to Peter. He gets there and looks up at Peter hopefully. 

“Oh no dear, if you want to suck me so badly then you’ll have to undo the pants yourself.” Already knowing what Peter expects Stiles takes only a moment to pout before leaning his hands on the mans thighs, knowing that if he takes too long Peter will make it really challenging. He grabs the flap with his teeth and gently tugs, having learned from experience what happens if he ruins the expensive clothing. With a little wiggling he gets to button undone and quickly moves onto the zipper. He can feel how hard Peter is already, and nearly begins to salivate with excitement. He slowly pulls the zipper down and lets out a sigh of relief when Peter helps him by pulling his dick out for him. Stiles nuzzles close before licking his dick, moaning at the taste. Peter always tastes good but Stiles especially loves him after a long day of work. 

“You didn’t think it was going to be that easy, now did you sweetheart?”


	2. Asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Involves Peter/Stiles asphyxiation and is a continuation of the previous chapter. Warning: stiles does pass out at the end of this but he's fine. Let me know if I should add tags to this as I update. Each chapter has the warnings but I don't want to trigger anyone.

_ “You didn’t think it was going to be that easy, now did you sweetheart?”  _

Stiles whines in frustration, shouldn’t they be the ones trying to make him feel better. It’s not that hard to let him suck their dicks, it’s actually pretty easy!

“I am going to fuck your throat Darling, and you are going to take it. If at any point you feel uncomfortable I want you to tap anywhere on my body. I will be paying attention, if you try to hide from me we’ll stop and I’ll leave you right here. Do you understand?” Stiles nods enthusiastically. 

“Words, dear,” Peter says with a smug grin. He loves when Stiles gets like this. 

“Yes, Peter,  _ please _ ” Stiles begs. 

Without wasting another second Peter has his dick shoved in Stiles mouth. While he might normally have more finesse, he loves moments when he can do whatever he wants to Stiles. Plus, he knows that Chris will never let him take it too far. Stiles chokes and his throat tightens around Peter, who moans and holds the boys head down. He knows how long Stiles can go without air before it becomes a problem. 

Peter slowly pulls out and quickly thrusts back in, fucking Stiles throat without a care. When he feels Stiles truly needs to breathe he pulls out so just the head of his dick is resting on Stiles’ lips. 

“Giving up so soon, sweetheart,” he taunts, knowing that if there is one way to get to Stiles, it’s through a challenge. The boy breathes in through his nose before licking around the head of Peters dick and then sucking it down all at once. Peter swears and misses Chris’ grin at the two. One day he’s sure he’s going to have to hide a body due to one of their challenges gone wrong. 

Peter quickly regains control of the situation as he fucks into Stiles mouth at a brutal pace. Moving so quickly the boy can’t even think to gather a breath before Peter’s dick is back in his throat once more. Stiles makes an attempt to continue sucking and Peter sees the challenge in his eyes. 

“This is not a game you are going to win, Darling” Peter says before gripping Stiles’ hair and forcing the boy all they way down until his nose is in Peter’s pubic hairs. Then he fucks up even more until he can feel the boys throat constrict around him. He moans and his hips twitch, as if he can get any deeper into the boy. 

“Fuck, you are a wonder.” He stays there as Stiles throat flutters around him, the boy clearly trying to gather a breath that won’t come. Peter’s hip twitch once more and he looks across the room, knowing if he keeps his eyes on Siles, he’s going to blow his load before they really even begin to play. 

Chris looks at him disapprovingly, always so worried about Stiles, as if the boy doesn’t run with wolves in his spare time. Peter grins and it’s all gleaming white teeth. Refocusing his attention on Stiles he pulls the boy off and watches as he gasps and pulls in air. Not letting him enjoy it he forces him back down this time at a more leisurely pace but still making sure his dick hits the back of Stiles’ throat every time. By this point Stiles has enough spit to drown in, and the wet slide only makes this even more enjoyable. He pulls Stiles all the way off to ask a question. 

“Do you want me to come down you throat, Love, or is it too much? Answer me honestly,”   
Peter says with an edge. Stiles breathes deeply, the first time in minutes he’s had unfiltered access to oxygen. 

“I want you to come down my throat,” He says looking Peter directly in his eyes. 

“Well, since you asked for it.”

Peter doesn’t even have to pull him down, Stiles already grabbing the mans dicks and Sucking it like his life depends on it. He watches as the boy slowly works his way down the length, more than used to sucking dick but they’ve only recently ventured into this territory and Peter loves that he’s still cautious. When Stiles is about halfway down his length Peter pushes his hips up and forces his head down, immediately Stiles begins to choke. 

“Shh, I’ve got you Baby. All you need to do is make me come and then you can breath. I think it’s the least you could do.” Stiles slowly begins to calm down and Peter eases out a small amount, only to quickly fuck back in. Now that the boy is calm he fucks his throat with abandon, not leaving for more than a second before he’s forcing his way back in. He can feel his orgasm approaching and pushes Stiles’ head all the way down. WIth his dick lodged firmly in the boys throat he begins to come with a groan. He holds Stiles there until he’s drained every last drop. He finally sits back with a content sigh, and pulls Stiles off of him. 

It’s then that he notices the boy had passed out. Peter meets Chris’ eyes and shrugs, he would’ve smelled if he had been panicking, and he could still hear the heartbeat. Stiles would be alright, if anything he would be begging for more. Peter closed his eyes and enjoyed his afterglow without Chris’ judgy eyes on him.


	3. Feminization/Forced Orgasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris/Stiles feminization and forced orgasm coming in a day late. Also a bonus daddy kink. Everything is consensual btw. Also none of these chapters are edited so ignore any mistakes, I dont plan on going back to fix them tbh.

Stiles blinks away to an unfamiliar room. Before he can even process it he is immediately distracted by the warm mouth on his dick and the feeling of his orgasm building. He squeezes his eyes shut, fists clenched in soft gray sheets, and he comes down the person's throat. The person suckles on his dick until Stiles starts to whine at the sensation of being too sensitive and then they crawl up his body.

He cracks open his eyes to find pale blue eyes staring back at him. He squints, remembering them. The night rushes back to his mind, going to the bar and meeting Chris. The man had promised a night of unbelievavble sex, and he was right. Stiles grins, he had agreed to the night but he wasn’t going to complain if Chris wanted to extend the time frame a little bit. Besides, its not like he’s ever late to work, they could handle it this one time. 

“Goodmorning, baby,” Chris says, his voice gravelly due to a combination of deepthroating Stiles and the early hour. 

“Goodmorning. Want me to take care of that,” Stiles asks, gesturing towards the impressive morning wood the older man was sporting. 

“Oh don’t worry, you will, but first I need you to promise you’ll be a good girl for Daddy.” Stiles flushes bright red. He didn’t think that particular kink had surfaced last night but there was no way the man could be so perceptive. He can feel the heat on his face going down his neck and chest and knows how unattractive this must look. There’s a sharp twist of his right nipple that pulls him out of his thoughts. 

“I asked you a question. Are you going to be a good girl or should I call you a cab,” he asks mildly with an arch in his brow. Stiles nods hastily, unwilling to give up this chance with the hottest man he’s ever seen in his life. 

“Good, now be a good girl and let Daddy see your pretty pussy.” Stiles flushes, unsure if he ever truly stopped to begin with. He turns over hastily, the silk sheets teasing his sensitive dick. He moans, unsure if he wants to grind into the sensation or move away. 

Chris wastes no time, immediately grabbing his asscheeks in his hands and pulling them apart. He hums appreciatively at the sight before him. Stiles hole is slightly red from use the night before, the hole clenches as if inviting the man in. 

“Look at you so desperate. I fucked you good last night and your pussy is practically begging for me to fuck you again. Do you want Daddy to fuck you raw, get you pregnant?” Stiles can only moan in response. Hes feeling lightheaded from coming and getting hard again so fast. This man is pushing all of his buttons and he’s not sure what will happen if they never speak again after this hook up. 

“Please,” Stiles moans out. 

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me, I need it,” Stiles whines. Chris grins and responds by slapping his hole which clenches in response. 

“Don’t worry baby girl, Daddy’s gonna give you everything you need. I’m gonna fuck you so good you’ll never want anyone else in this pussy.” Stiles moans and clenches the sheets in his fists. His precum is staining the gray sheets a dark color and he absentmindedly thinks that Chris will have to buy new ones after this. 

Chris grabs the lube while Stiles is distracted and sticks a finger in with no warning. Still loose from the previous night STiles only moans in pleasure. Chris quickly adds a second finger. 

“Look at you leaking for Daddy. My pretty girl, no one else makes you feel this good, huh” he questions. 

“No, no, just you,” Stiles manages to pant out. Chris drizzles some more lube over his crack and adds a third finger. The older man quickly finds his prostate and Stiles can’t help but begin to rock back onto his fingers. He doesn’t think he can come again so soon, but he’s not opposed to trying. 

“Such a greedy girl, maybe we’ll have to try plugging this pussy up. Can’t even go 24 hours without begging for my dick,” Chris whispers into his ear. The warm breath ghosting over his skin causes Stiles skin to break out in goose pimples. 

Finally Chris pulls his fingers out and lifts Stiles hips up. The boy groans at losing the friction of the bedsheets on his dick but he knows that something much better is coming. 

As expected Chris slides in mere seconds later, and Stiles gasps at the feeling. He isn’t wearing a condom, and the feel of him hard and hot inside his hole is nearly enough to make him cum on the spot. 

Not letting him adjust Chris immediately sets up a brutal pace, Using Stiles for his own pleasure, uncaring of whether or not the boy is enjoying it. He manages to hit Stiles’ prostate on every other thrust or so and the boy is sobbing from the sparks of pleasure it shoots up his spine. He moves to jerk off, feeling that Chris is close, but the older man slaps his hand away. 

“No playing with your clit baby girl. You cum on my cock or not at all,” he huffs out and continues the brutal pace. Stiles whines high in the back of his throat. 

“I’ve never- I can’t.  _ Please. _ ”

Chris ignores his complaints and speeds up his thrust. This is the hottest little thing in Beacon Hills, and he wants to enjoy this as much as possible before he finds someone more respectable to settle down with. Chris plans on using this night as jerkoff material for years to come.

He feels his balls pulling up and squeezes Stiles hips knowing the pale flesh will be marked with his fingerprints for weeks to come. Just that thought alone is enough to send him over the edge with a curse. 

He pulls out and Stiles flops onto his back with tears in his eyes. He knows Chris was serious about him not playing with himself and waiting til he gets home to jerk off will ruin the entire mood. 

“Oh sweet girl don’t be upset. You did such a good job for Daddy I have a gift for you,” He rummages around in his drawer before pulling out a purple dildo about 7 inches long and 2 fingers thick. 

“You can come on this. Go ahead, fuck your pussy with the dildo baby.” Stiles wastes no time grabbing it and filling his empty hole. He moans at the feeling before finding his prostate. Chris grins and grabs takes over, setting a pace Stiles would not have been able to manage with this angle. He alternates between grinding the dido over stiles prostate and doing quick thrusts in and out of his hole that leave his frustrated and wanting more. Finally after what seems like hours Chris stops playing with him. 

“Come baby girl, you have two minutes before I leave you here and you won’t get to come until I decide. And that may not be for days, so I’d suggest you hurry.” He leisurely holds the dildo on STiles prostate and just grinds it there until Stiles comes with an overwhelmed gasp. 

“Good girl,” he murmurs pulling the dildo out and kissing Stiles on the forehead. 


	4. Aphrodisiacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Stiles smoke and fuck. Very much dubious consent.

“Dude, it’s  _ totally  _ safe, I promise. The dude from the fairy court, like, loves me. He wouldn’t give me anything harmful.”

“No, it may not be harmful to  _ you _ , we can only imagine what effects it will have on werewolves. The answer is no.” 

“Pleeeeeeease,” Stiles whines knowing the high pitched noise is grating on Peters sensitive ears, “He said it would be a great high and if I start tripping I don’t want to be alone,” he pouts pulling out the puppy dog eyes that he had taught to Scott. No way did McCall develop that look all on his own. Peter huffs, and eyes the joint warily. The prince did seem to have a crush on stiles, so perhaps it was safe, well as safe as anything given to a human by fairies.

The prince surely had ulterior motives, but at the moment Peter could see no true downside, at most they’d get a bad high and Stiles would learn not to trust the creatures of the forest. As if sensing his decision Stiles drapes himself over Peter. 

“Can we do it? Can we, can we, can we,” he continues until Peter shoves him off the couch. 

“Fine, but if you have any adverse effects I'm recording it and posting it on Youtube,” Stiles scoffs. 

“It’d be funnier if you put it on Tik Tok.” Ignoring Peter’s bewildered look, he lights up the joint and puts it between his lips. He inhales and passes it to Peter who gives one final look. Not smelling anything off he gives a mental shrug and inhales. 

* * *

“I don’t feel anything. Maybe he gave me a bad batch,” Stiles questions about 40 minutes later. Peter lets out a breath, feeling mostly relieved and something else unidentifiable.

“I mean, this is really kinda boring, right Peter?” Stiles continues, throwing himself down into Peter’s lap. The floor had been fine for a while but Peter was werewolf hot and probably more comfortable than the tile floors. 

“Who even keeps tile floors in their living rooms? That’s what carpets are for,” he grumbles absentmindedly. 

Peter hums noncommittally and grabs onto Stiles waist to steady him. The boy really moves around quite a bit and its harshing his high. 

“I have an idea.” Peter nods and hums not really hearing what Stiles is saying. 

“Peter, I have an idea. It’s going to change your life.”

“Is that so?”

“We should fuck,” Stiles says without warning and Peter would be surprised if he weren’t a werewolf. He could smell the boys arousal since he had sat in his lap. And he’s pretty sure all the movement was on purpose, the boy did have a pretty impressive semi from what Peter could tell. 

“Yea, okay,” Peter says, before dragging Stiles face towards his in a lazy kiss. 

They have no awareness of time. After what seems like forever and somehow no time at all they are naked with Stiles sat in Peters lap. Peter has three fingers in his ass when Stiles gets annoyed. 

“If you don’t hurry up and fuck me I’ll go do it myself, you dick,” Peter simply luaghs and continues fingerng him. Stiles knows he’s just doing it to tirture him at this point. 

When Peter feels as though he’s learned his lesson he pulls his fingers out with a wet squelch. The high causing them to use far more lube than necessary, but better safe than sorry. He grips the base of his dick and guides it in where it slides with ease. They both moan at the sensation. Not giving Peter any more time to stall Stiles grips his shoulders and lifts himself up with a sigh before sliding back down. He does this a few times until he finds a rhythm. 

The moan into each others mouths,unable to focus on kissing anymore. Stiles tries to speed up but Peter grips his hips and slows him down. Stiles lets out a hiss and Peter flips them over with a smug grin. Lifting Stiles legs onto his shoulders Peter reenters him and fucks him in long thrusts. 

Stiles face is red and he doesn’t know if its from exertion or frustration, though he’s leaning more towards the latter. 

“Peter,  _ please, _ ” Stiles whines. 

“Now, now,” Peter pants out between thrusts, “ Asks Nicely.” Stiles rolls his eyes, this is probably the most annoying person he’s ever had sex with. 

“Will you  _ please _ fuck me properly before I die of old age?” the challenge sems to do it and Peter is no longer playing around. He grips Stiles ankles and begins to fuck into him deeply, hitting his prostate. Stiles’ cries only egg him on, along with the feel of rug burn on his knees. He feels incredibly present in the moment, despite the high, and he spares a moment to think they should see if they can get some more before Stiles draws his attention again. 

The boy has a hold of his dick and is jacking it furiously in counterpoint to Peter’s thrust. Peter can smell that he’s close and begins thrusting in earnest, wanting them to finish at the same time. 

Stiles lets out a long moan, tightens up around Peters cock and comes. Peter thought he would be much louder in bed but somehow this suits him. The only way the boy would stop talking is from an orgasm, makes sense. He doesn’t have any more time to ponder this as he comes inside of Stiles. He rocks his hips into the boy milking his orgasm all the way through before pulling out with a content sigh. 

“We should do that again,” Peter says happily. 

“Yea just gimme, like, 15 more minutes dude,” Stiles mumbles before stretching and closing his eyes for a nap. 

Derek comes home an hour later to the smell of weed and sex permeating the loft and Peter and Stiles fucking in his bed. The pack is no longer allowed to accept gifts from anyone without his approval. 


	5. Overstimulation & Bondage Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Peter/stiles chapter. May be a little dub/con with the overstimulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be late for the rest of October, let's hope I actually make all of the days at all tbh.

Peter tightened the cuffs one last time and backed up to admire his work. He and Stiles had been planning to try the bench out for quite some time, before finally deciding on President’s weekend. The perfect time to play as much as they want and still recover. Stiles is locked in with his ass in the air, legs spread apart. His hands are supported by the other side of the bench, his torso hanging over the middle. Before he can contemplate this position this too long Peter is drizzling room temperature lube onto his exposed hole. He sinks in one finger without ceremony, tutting as Stiles whines. He’s been half hard since they woke up that morning and Peter grins at the thought. 

He adds in a second finger and quickly scissors them apart. Peter has a long day planned for them but he can’t help being a little eager. Adding in a third finger a bit too early he pauses when Stiles lets out a quiet hiss. When the boy begins to hump back against the intrusion Peter removes his fingers, and quickly adds in a vibrator. He presses the button until it’s on the highest setting before pushing it against the younger boys prostate. He grins when the boy tries to thrash in his restraints. 

“P-Peter,” he groans out. It hasn’t even been 5 minutes and he’s already ready to come. Peter ignores his cries and begins to fuck the vibrator in an out, reaching under the bench to play with Stiles’ nipples. The only downside to this contraption is that he can’t see his boys reaction. Of course he can use his other senses, but there’s something to be said about the beauty of stiles in the throes of passion. Just the thought of it is enough to make Peters dick twitch. 

He unzips his pants and pulls them down, unwilling to waste the time pulling them all the way off he hobbles unattractively to where Stiles’ head hangs over the bench. The boy has his eyes closed in pleasure from where Peter left the vibrator sitting against his prostate. Peter slaps his cheek, and when the boy opens his eyes he simply arches his brow. 

Stiles opens his mouth and strains for Peters dick, that is just a hair out of reach. He groans in protest. 

“Look at my greedy boy, so desperate for my cock,” Peter croons while smoothing Stiles hair out of his face. The boy had been growing it out long and Peter loved the way he could grab it to direct him wherever he wanted. 

“What do you want, my pretty boy,” Peter asks teasingly. All that comes out of Stiles mouth is harsh panting. The bench coupled with the vibrator pressing on his prostate has Siles ready to come much sooner than usual. Giving a shrug Peter decides he doesn’t care to wait just this one time. He feeds his cock into Stiles open mouth and groans at the wet heat surrounding him. He waits for half a second before tugging Stiles hair to get hi to start sucking. Once the boy is actively sucking Peter groans in satisfaction. This is almost as good as fucking Stiles. 

He doesn’t truly have time to enjoy the blowjob as Stiles chokes on a gasp and starts to come. Peter hadn;t even realized he was that close, so lost in the sensation of a phenomenal blowjob. He would suggest Stiles enter a competition if he weren’t such a possessive asshole. 

Not even bothering to pull the vibrator out Peter pulls out of Stiles mouth with a roll of his eyes. 

“Well since you decided to come without permission pet, I’m going to fuck you until I’m satisfied. No complaints.”

Peter makes his way around the bench and pulls out the vibrator without ceremony, Stiles whimpers at the loss. Peter pushes in and Stiles groans. The heat of his dick pressing in unrelentingly after the vibrator leaves him gasping for breath. 

Peter immediately sets up a punishing pace. Short strokes that jab at his prostate with no regard for the fact that he has only just come. Stiles cries out, oversensitive, and the glow of his ogasm quickly fading. If it weren’t for the bench holding him in place he’d be moving away but he’s held in tight. Even if he weren/t, Peters grip on his hips prevent too much movement anyways. Peter groans, as Stiles whimpers in pleasure pain, the sounds just egging him on. 

The salt of Stiles tears on the air is what finally brings Peter to completion, shoving in deep one last time he empties his load with a shout. SLumping over Stiles body Peter pants before pulling out. Stiles only has a moment of relief before Peter is showing a plug with a flared base into Stiles. 

“We don’t want to waste my cum now, do we darling,” Peter questions with a smug grin and a tap to the base. He saunters out of the room to the wonderful sounds of Stiles pained whimpers, he’ll keep for a short while longer. 


	6. Predator/Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris/Peter- involves some light stalking but it turns out alright in the end. I imagine Peter to be about 20 here with Chris as the older divorcee.

Chris enters his apartment and freezes. He doesn’t know what it is, but something’s off. He knows that someone has been here. He slowly and silently unclips his holster and pulls out his gun. Allison always says he’s too paranoid and doesn’t need to carry it all the time but for once he’s glad that he has ignored his daughter. He scans the room in front of him, heart racing but hands held steady. He goes through each room and finds nothing of note, but he knows that someone was there. He doesn’t sleep that night, and when the sun rises he feels no more at peace than when the moon was the only light in his room. 

When he gets the call from his father he almost expects it. Someone had been in the house, none of the alarms had been tripped but they know someone was there, some of their wolfsbane stores are missing. Chris is expected to come with them on the hunt tonight. There isn’t a snowballs chance in hell that Gerard is going to let some animal snoop around his home and live. 

This is how Chris ends up in the Preserve in the middle of the night chasing shadows. Whenever he gets tired he’ll see a flicker out of the corner of his eye, or hear a branch snap in his peripheral. He knows that he is being led somewhere, and normally he would be smarter than to follow such obvious clues but the night with lack of sleep, coupled with the harsh divorce he’s currently going through is enough to make him lose his common sense. 

When he finally gets tired of the cat and mouse Chris silently slips out a flash grenade. He pauses and listens, estimating that he’s far away enough from his family to set it off without alerting them, but whoever is watching him will be blinded. Squeezing his eyes shut he pulls the pin and tosses the grenade in front of him. As the grenade lights up there’s a cut off howl of pain, not quiet enough as his family comes running. They aren’t quick enough to catch the wolf that blindly runs away from the scene, somehow managing to avoid leaving a trail. 

“Where’d it go Chris,” Kate asks with a malicious grin. She smells blood in the water and she’ll be damned if she lets another beast escape her wrath. Chris points in the wrong direction, knowing they won’t be catching the wolf tonight. 

The next morning Chris is up before the sun, the sky is a pale pink and the stars are still visible. He fills a backpack with supplies and laces up his hiking boots. He drives up to the Preserve and then passes it. He parks near a an older trail that no one uses anymore. Pocketing the keys he heads off on his journey. 

When Chris finds the den it is empty but shows the signs of someone having been there not too long ago. He scans the wooded area trying to find a trail to lead him to the next location. Seeing nothing visible on the forest floor he scans the trees when the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He freezes and tries to take in as much information as he can. A hand grabs him and whispers, ‘gotcha’ before abruptly releasing him. 

“Dammit Peter, if they had found you in the woods last night, Kate would’ve skinned you alive.” Peter sneers and lopes away to lean against the nearest tree. 

“She would never have found me, Chris. You wouldn’t have let her.” He grins at that, knowing he’s right and has the proof of last nights search to show it. Chris sighs in exasperation, the boy is too arrogant and one day it was going to bite him, but today wasn’t that day, and with any say from Chris it wouldn’t come for a long time. He’s pulled from his thoughts by the sight of Peter slinking towards him with the grace of a predator. 

“Now that you’ve caught me hunter we should celebrate,” he murmurs before leaning in to kiss the older man. Chris returns the kiss and allows the boy to drag him down to the forest floor. It isn’t long before Peter has his hands down Chris’ pants, panting into his mouth more than kissing him. Chris pulls away and reaches for his bookbag. Peter watches him with hooded eyes, trusting that Chris has nothing in the bag to hurt him. 

Chris pulls out a blanket and lays it down in a mostly clear section before pulling down his pants. Peter grins and hurries over to the older mans side, stripping on the way. He shrugs off Chris’ disapproving stare, getting on his hands and knees and tossing a comment over his shoulder. 

“If anyone comes, I’ll hear. Now fuck me like you mean it.” Chris is only happy to oblige and quickly opens up the younger boy before lining up his dick with his entrance. He guides his dick inside slowly, no matter how many times he’s fucked Peter it always feels like religious experience. He bottoms out with a content sigh, but he isn’t able to revel in it for too long as Peter begins to fuck back. As strong as Peter is though, they both know who’s actually in charge and Chris quickly reminds Peter of the fact by giving his ass a stinging slap. Peter lets out a guttural groan and Chris can see where his fingernails are lengthening into class where he grips the blanket. 

Chris groans in tandem, the thought of Peter wolfing out and taking what he wants enough to ruin the rhythm they had set. Chris fucks into him quickly, chasing the orgasm he can already feel at the base of his spine, and reaches a hand under Peter to jerk him off at the same time. With just a few twists of his wrists Peter comes, and Chris isn’t far behind. The grip of his walls clenching on his dick enough to send him careening over the edge embarrassingly quick. They don’t notice the person watching them from the woods with a disgusted look. 


End file.
